We Don't Talk Anymore
by Maode-sama
Summary: Trik licik Otsutsuki Toneri menghancurkan kebahagiaan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara hingga kisah cinta panjang mereka berakhir dengan perpisahan dan meninggalkan luka mendalam berujung gengsi hingga mereka tidak mampu untuk sekedar saling berbicara. Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu kesukaan Mao.


**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All Characters Belong to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing:_**

 ** _Naruto U. Hinata H._**

 ** _Songfic:_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

 ** _Charlie Puth_**

 ** _feat._**

 ** _Selena Gomez_**

 ** _NaruHina Oneshoot_**

Sebuah mansion megah milik keluarga Otsutsuki berdiri di kawasan elit Konoha terlihat ramai dengan hiruk pikuk para tamu kehormatan dengan kendaraan mewah mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang CEO dari perusahaan gabungan Nami-Uzu Group menghentikan Maybach Exelero hitam metalik kesayangannya dan mantan kekasihnya tepat didepan pintu masuk dan menyerahkan kuncinya ke seorang butler, ia melangkah masuk dengan elegannya berjalan seorang diri dengan tuxedo biru tua tanpa dasi yang jas-nya tidak terkancing, dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan sisi arogan dalam diri pria yang sangat dihormati itu. Pria itu kini menyandang kembali predikat #1 Most Wanted Young Entrepreneur versi Workaholic setelah 2 tahun vakum dari predikat itu karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pewaris Hyuga Corp.

Hyuga Hinata...

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti saling menyakiti setelah pria Uzumaki itu menghentikan jalinan asmara mereka secara sepihak. Bahkan pria itu tidak memberi alasan jelas mengapa dia sampai tega membuat kekasihnya yang amat dia cintai sampai menitikkan air mata kesedihan -yang pertama dan terakhir selama masa hubungan mereka.

Yang jelas setelah itu, mereka tidak saling berbicara lagi.

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _We don't love anymore_**

 ** _What was all of it for?_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _Naruto point of view_**

Saat ini tepat didepan mataku aku melihatnya, dia masih sama selalu cantik, selalu memukau, selalu penuh dengan senyum, hanya saja sebelumnya dia selalu bersamaku.

Dia melihat kearahku, tak sampai sedetik aku bisa melihat bulan dari matanya yang indah itu karena detik berikutnya dia sudah membuang muka.

 ** _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_**

 ** _You've been looking for_**

 ** _I wish would've know that wasn't me_**

Aku dengar bahwa dia selalu membanggakan pacar barunya, dia selalu berkata bahwa dia sangat bahagia karena telah menemukan seseorang yang dia cari selama ini.

Memang orangnya hilang dimana? Aku selalu ada bersamanya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa yang dimaksud itu bukanlah aku. Tapi aku tidak mau tau! Yang aku tau hanya aku orang yang pantas untuknya.

 ** _Cause even after all this time_**

 ** _I still wonder_**

 ** _Why i can't move on_**

 ** _Just the way you did so easily_**

Kupikir kabar tentang gabungan Otsutsuki inc. dan Hyuga group menjadi Hamura Kingdom itu benar. Tapi aku sungguh sangat menyesal atas keputusan sepihakku yang membuat aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku selama 4 bulan belakangan ini.

Kabar burung yang menyesatkan itu datang dari orang suruhan Otsutsuki Toneri dan mengatakan bahwa diam-diam Hinata -Hyuga Hinataku telah bertunangan dengan Toneri. Dia bahkan membuat proposal palsu tentang Hamura Kingdom untuk menjatuhkan mentalku yang sedang lemah karena tersulut emosi.

Dan 1 bulan setelah kami berpisah, Hinata langsung berpaling pada si keparat Otsutsuki itu. Aku yakin dia juga pakai cara kotor seperti caranya membuat kami berpisah. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia sudah memiliki kekasih baru sementara aku disini bahkan belum bisa melupakan bayangan tentang dirinya? Benarkah dia mencintaiku?

 ** _Don't wanna know_**

 ** _Kind of dress you wearing tonight_**

 ** _If he's holding onto you so tight_**

 ** _The way i did before_**

Dia memang selalu seperti itu, selalu sempurna seperti yang aku tau. Akan lebih sempurna jika sekarang akulah yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya, seperti biasanya. Dan bukan pria ubanan si keparat Otsutsuki Toneri itu.

Aku akan memeluknya erat dan melindunginya dari seluruh dunia termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya terkadang sangat kejam padaku... aku rindu Hyuga tua kharismatik itu.

Gaun yang dia gunakan itu terlalu terbuka, tidak seperti seleranya. Jika aku bersamanya dia pasti sudah kuomeli habis-habisan karena potongan gaunnya yang membuat belahan dadanya menantang siapapun yang melihat. Dan apa-apaan belahan kakinya yang sampai ke tengah-tengah paha itu? Bukankah lebih baik dia telanjang? Telanjang bersamaku tentu saja.

Melihat pakaian itu saja sudah membuatku yakin bahwa gaun itu adalah pilihan si keparat beruban itu! Apa dia tidak punya uang untuk membelikan tambahan kain atau gaun yang lebih layak pakai untuk hime-ku? Atau setidaknya lepaslah jas murahan itu dan biarkan Hinata memakainya.

 ** _I overdosed should've know your love was a game_**

 ** _Now i can't get you out of my brain_**

 ** _Oh it's such ashame_**

Aku terbius dengan raut wajahnya yang seolah memberi kode untuk menyelamatkannya dari pandangan lapar pria mesum di ballroom ini. Aku hampir melabrak Toneri andai saja aku tidak segera disadarkan oleh Sasuke, aku memilih berjalan dibelakangnya dan menghampiri sahabatku itu.

Raut tidak nyaman dari wajah cantiknya itu membuatku ingin memukul tengkuk si Toneri itu dengan lututku hingga dia mati seketika. Dia membuat Hinataku tampak seperti wanita murahan!

Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan amarah meskipun kini aku sudah dibawa menjauh darinya oleh Sasuke, Co. Presdir Uchiha Royale yang memilih menemaniku duduk di mini bar di pojok ruangan, menyesap wine yang katanya berusia 7 tahun dan rasanya biasa saja. Aku biasa mengkonsumsi wine 12 tahun bersama Hinata dan rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada ini. Ini wine murahan.

Aku mulai berfikir ulang tentang perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya, dalam hatiku sangat yakin bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi benarkah dia mencintaiku? Aku meragukan kenyataan bahwa dia bahkan sudah menggantikan aku dengan pria lain kurang dari sebulan.

Cih... dia mempermainkan perasaanku! Dia bahkan tidak mampu menahan diri untuk segera mencari penggantiku. Ini sangat memalukan. Si CEO perusahaan terbesar nomor 3 di dunia, Uzumaki Naruto yang menduduki #1 Most Wanted Young Entrepreneur dipermainkan? MENGGELIKAN!

 ** _That_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Kami tidak pernah lagi saling bicara sejak insiden itu, padahal banyak sekali yang ingin aku jelaskan padanya tentang segalanya.

Jika ada satu saja kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, akan aku pastikan dia hanyut dalam cinta yang akan kutuang bersama dengan penjelasanku. Kami tidak akan kehabisan topik pembicaraan, seperti dahulu.

 ** _We don't love anymore_**

 ** _What was all of it for?_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Cih...! Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia masih menyimpan sedikit saja cinta untukku, dia menolak bertemu denganku, menolak bicara denganku. Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mempermainkan aku.

Shion mendekat padaku mengatakan basa-basi yang bahkan tidak ada intinya, dia adalah rekan bisnisku dan selalu menjadi yang nomer satu dalam apapun yang aku lakukan meskipun bisnis kami sebetulnya sama sekali tidak memiliki keterkaitan.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah menggubrisnya, meskipun aku tau dia menyukaiku sejak duduk di bangku Universitas. Dia bahkan menjadi semakin gencar mendekatiku setelah kabar usainya hubunganku dengan Hinata menyebar. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak kenal lelah.

Kurasa kali ini aku bisa sedikit meladeni permainannya, lagi pula tidak ada perasaan yang harus aku jaga. Sedikit bermain dengannya tidak akan membawa masalah bukan? Lagipun aku tak akan terpedaya padanya apalagi sampai berlaku melampaui batas. Sedikit meladeni ucapan dan juga godaannya seperti yang duku sering aku lakukan pada gadis-gadis di sekolahku dan universitasku.

 ** _Naruto point of view end_**

Sementara itu, Toneri telah meninggalkan Hinata bersama rekan bisnisnya yang lain. Hinata duduk sendiri di sofa yang sengaja disediakan di tengah ruangan. Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan dan desas desus para wanita yang mengatakan hal aneh tentangnya. Hinata memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan menilai setiap orang yang kebetulan tertangkap netra amethys cantiknya, hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik diseberang ruangan.

 ** _Hinata point of view_**

Itu Naruto-kun? Dia selalu saja seperti itu bila tidak bersamaku, rasanya ingin aku kancingkan kemejanya hingga dia tercekik dan mengikatnya dengan dasi yang selalu aku belikan untuknya.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum dan merona apalagi sampai ketahuan menatapnya diam-diam. Dia telah menyakitiku lebih dari siapapun.

 ** _I just hope you lying next to somebody_**

 ** _Knows how to love you like me_**

 ** _There must be a good reason_**

 ** _That you gone_**

Seperti apapun sikap buruknya padaku, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap buruk padaku. Dia pria yang sangat baik dan selalu membahagiakan aku dengan berbagai caranya uang tidak akan terpikir oleh pria lain. Aku berharap dia menemukan seseorang yang tau cara mencintainya seperti aku.

Aku harap wanita itu mau mengurus dirinya sebaik yang aku lakukan, aku harap dia menyisir rambutnya meskipun mereka sudah terlambat untuk suatu acara, aku harap dia memilihkan kombinasi baju yang tepat dan mengatur tatanan bajunya serapi mungkin. Aku harap dia koki yang handal sehingga dia bisa membuat Naruto-kun mau makan sayur dan berhenti makan ramen cup.

Meskipun keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami terkesan sangat tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak ada satupun masalah yang tidak bisa kami lalui dengan baik. Tanpa masalah apapun dia memutuskan untuk pergi dariku. Tidak terlukiskan betapa kecewanya aku, aku menangis -tentu saja, aku mengemis penjelasan -sudah pasti. Tapi yang aku dapatkan hanya dia yang menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bahu bergetar. Tangisnya pecah bahkan tanpa aku tau apa salahku.

Aku percaya ada alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini, pasti dia punya alasan yang sangat masuk akal hingga dia rela membuatku menjatuhkan air mata yang sangat berharga baginya, yang sebelumnya bahkan selalu ia jaga. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan aku menangis sekalipun itu tangis haru atas sikapnya yang terlalu manis.

 ** _Every now and then i think_**

 ** _You might want me to_**

 ** _Come show up at your door_**

 ** _But im just too affraid that_**

 ** _I'll be wrong_**

Meskipun semua orang tahu bahwa kami saling menginginkan, lebih dari itu, kami saling mencintai... tapi aku rasa dia pasti bisa menunjukan rasa cintanya entah bagaimanapun caranya bila dia memang mencintaiku, bukannya diam dan mengemis waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya padaku.

Aku selalu menolak bertemu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya karena aku takut lebih tersakiti dengan apa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Aku takut jika pernyataanku yang aku tulis dalam tiap lembar buku harianku itu salah. Aku takut pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku lebih butuh tindakan yang meyakinkanku bahwa dia mencintaiku dengan tulus ketimbang hanya kata-kata yang aku yakin tidak akan mampu dia ucapkan dengan baik.

 ** _Don't wanna know_**

 ** _If you looking into her eyes_**

 ** _If she's holding onto you so tight_**

 ** _The way i did before_**

Wanita itu, Shion Miku. Dia adalah pengagum Naruto-kun yang tidak pernah dilirik sama sekali olehnya karena Naruto-kun selalu fokus untuk mengejarku. Dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun sejak bangku universitas sedangkan Naruto-kun dan aku saling mengenal sejak sekolah menengah.

Gaun ini benar-benar menyiksaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena gaun ini sangat ketat hingga payudaraku akan bergoyang mengikuti pergerakanku, dan kakiku akan ter-ekspose oleh belahan kaki gaun ini tiap aku melangkah. Dan tidak sedikitpun Toneri merasa perlu menutupi bagian tubuhku yang diumbarnya. Aku menolak keras menggunakan gaun ini namun pada akhirnya ancaman keluar dari bibir pria sial itu dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus bersikap manis dan meladeni permintaannya untuk menggunakan gaun ini.

Seandainya pria yang bersamaku saat ini adalah Naruto-kun, dia pasti mengancamku dengan berbagai ancaman konyolnya yang sama sekali tidak manakutkan, bahkan jika dia merasa aku tidak takut pada ancamannya maka dia akan mengunciku didalam kamar dan baru mengizinkan aku keluar jika aku mau mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang tertutup. Bahkan dia akan meninggalkanku dirumah jika aku berpenampilan terlalu berani. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa itu, masa dimana Naruto-kun akan terus mendekapku kemanapun ia pergi dan tidak sedetikpun ia melepas perhatiannya dariku.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Naruto-kun yang tidak pernah aku ragukan kesetiaannya tengah menautkan safirnya pada manik violet Shion. Hatiku sakit, aku mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan entah bagaimana mereka bisa saling tersenyum dan mengunci pandangan sementara disini aku tengah menangisi nasibku yang malang. Naruto-kun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menyakitiku seperti ini, tapi memangnya siapa aku? Aku bahkan tidak berstatus dihadapannya.

Bahkan saat ini, Shion dengan beraninya menggamit tangan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menolaknya? Apakah Naruto-kun tidak melihat aku ada disini? Keh... memangnya siapa aku! Aku hanya mantan yang terbuang karena dia mulai bosan padaku. Laki-laki selalu suka hal baru kan?

 ** _I overdosed should've know your love was a game_**

 ** _Now i can't get you out of my brain_**

 ** _Oh it's such ashame_**

Aku terpaku pada pemandangan yang mengiris hatiku sampai lumat. Kenapa aku harus sedih? Kenapa aku menangis? Air mataku terbuang percuma. Jika aku bersamanya Naruto-kun pasti menutup mataku saat aku menangis karena dorama di tv, katanya agar air mataku tidak keluar dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama saat nyatanya air mataku tetap mengalir keluar, dia akan membuatkanku coklat panas untuk memperbaiki suasana hatiku dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Dia bahkan menghapus salah satu saluran tv yang selalu menyajikan dorama romantis namun penuh luka dan menggantinya dengan saluran anime Tv Tokyo 7.

Dia... pria itu telah menyia-nyiakan ketulusanku, meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan jelas bahkan tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya saat aku memohon penjelasan atas keputusannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tangisanku yang pecah saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang ingin aku lupakan namun eksistensinya tak pernah terhapus dari ingatanku.

Ini sangat memalukan, kenapa aku jadi sebodoh ini? Kenapa aku harus mencintai lelaki brengsek macam dia? Kenapa Toneri tidak mampu menggantikannya dari hatiku? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau permainkan cinta kita?

Terlalu banyak 'kenapa didalam kepalaku sampai aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan hanya terus menempelkan tissue itu ke pelupuk mataku.

 ** _That_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Aku memang tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi sejak insiden itu. Dia benar-benar melukaiku, aku sudah tidak peduli pada harga diri saat aku bersamanya. Tapi rasa sakit ini bukan tentang harga diri.

 ** _We don't love anymore_**

 ** _What was all of it for?_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Apakah kami tidak lagi saling mencintai? Apakah hanya aku yang mencintainya sementara dia sama sekali lupa padaku. Lalu untuk apa itu semua? Untuk apa semua yang kami timbun di masa lalu? Untuk apa semua kalimat cinta yang dia bisikkan padaku tanpa kenal waktu?

Untuk apa aku percayai semuanya? Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan! Aku bahkan tidak ingin berbicara lagi padanya. Tapi kurasa aku harus meluruskan semua masalah percintaan yang rumit ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan cinta dan antek-anteknya! Mereka hanya bisa menyakitiku!

 ** _Hinata point of view end._**

Hinata menghapus air matanya sebelum jatuh ke pipi porselinnya. Dia menempelkan tissue di pelupuk matanya untuk menyerap semua sisa air mata dari matanya.

Dia berjalan dengan anggun tanpa gerakan berlebihan untuk menjaga bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos tidak terlalu terbuka. Dia berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih asyik bercengkrama dengan Shion. Melihat jas yang tidak terkancing dengan naik itu, ingin rasanya dia pukul kepala bersurai kuning itu dengan hak stilettonya yang runcing.

Naruto menyadari Hinata berjalan kearahnya, memohon Shion untuk memberi mereka privasi, cukup sulit memang membujuk Shion. Tapi saat Hinata mulai dekat, akhirnya dia menjauh dengan sendirinya.

"Hay hime..." sapaan Naruto membuat mereka tersentak "ah maaf maksudku Hyuga-san" ralat Naruto buru-buru.

 ** _Don't wanna know_**

 ** _Kind of dress you wearing tonight_**

 ** _If he's giving it to you just right_**

 ** _The way i did before_**

"Umm gaun yang bagus" pancing Naruto saat mendapati Hinata hanya terus saja diam sambil menatapnya tajam.

Itu adalah ciri khas Hinata saat marah.

"Dari pacar barumu ya? Yang beruban itu? Pilihan yang bagus. Selera kalian sangay tinggi, Yamanaka-san saja tidak telanjang seperti dirimu Hyuga-san" sindir Naruto yang sepertinya sangat mengena, terbukti dari rona merah dan Hinata yang tersentak.

 ** _I overdosed should've know your love was a game_**

 ** _Now i cant get you out of my brain_**

 ** _Oh it's such ashame_**

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan tentang seleraku kepadamu Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Hinata menantang.

"Kau mana mengerti? Sekalipun kujelaskan berulang-ulang kau tidak akan paham! Mana mungkin orang yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain bisa paham akan perasaan orang yang disakitinya" detik itu juga, pertahanan Naruto runtuh, dia menunduk dan terus menunduk dalam.

Ciri khas Naruto saat merasa bersalah.

"Hinata... aku-"

"Tidak Uzumaki-san! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun! Aku hanya ingin menyapa!" Potong Hinata cepat.

"Kalau begitu tolong gunakan ini" Naruto melepas jas-nya dan memasangkannya pada Hinata laku menunduk dan memasang beberapa peniti pada belahan gaun Hinata untuk menutup belahan gaun Hinata hingga dibawah lutut, "tolong jangan dilepas sebelum pesta selesai, itu saja yang ingin aku ucapkan untuk saat ini. Aku permisi Hyuga-san"

Naruto berlalu, keluar dari mansion Otsutsuki meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"

 ** _That_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Angin memenuhi segala penjuru, dari tertinggi hingga terendah menerbangkan helaian indigo ke segala arah. Dua insan yang kini hanya bisa diam membisu, seperti hilang arah. Karena saat ini...

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi.

 ** _We don't love anymore_**

 ** _What was all of it for?_**

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Like we used to do_**

Mereka seperti telah berhenti mencintai.

Hanya seperti... lalu semua itu untuk apa?

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi.

Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kind of dress you wearing tonight_

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_

 ** _The way i did before_**

"Seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya hime...

Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Naruto saat dirinya telah keluar dari Mansion Otsutsuki.

 _I overdosed should've know your love was a game_

 _Now i cant get you out of my brain_

 ** _Oh it's such ashame_**

"Ini sangat memalukan Naruto-kun...

Terimakasih atas perlindunganmu." Ucap Hinata saat bayangan Naruto tak lagi terlihat

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir mereka...

 _That_

 ** _We don't talk anymore_**

 ** _Yo... minna-san,_** ** _ini songfic dari salah satu lagu kesukaan Mao ya..._** ** _Mao lagi mempertimbangkan buat bikin sequelnya sih, ada yang minat? gaada?_** ** _Mao masih punya segudang fanfic yang belom Mao publish_** ** _read and review yaaa reader-san_**


End file.
